


Nejlepšímu veliteli

by Adiren



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier - Fandom
Genre: Christmas Party, Dehumanization, Gen, Praise Kink, Wetting, Winter soldier likes Brock Rumlow
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 02:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21366430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adiren/pseuds/Adiren
Summary: První Vánoce, během kterých byl Zimní voják vzhůru. Jedna vánoční párty a Brock, který se o Zmrzlíka pečlivě stará.
Kudos: 3





	Nejlepšímu veliteli

Brocka by docela zajímalo, co si lidé, kteří věděli o existenci Hydry, o ní mysleli. Typoval by, že něco ve stylu, že je to organizace samých zlých a sadistických lidí, že se schovávali někde v tajných rozpadlých a vlhkých úkrytech a podobně. Jak by se asi tvářili, kdyby zjistili, že tady jsou úplně normální lidi, co mezi sebou vtipkují, že tu mají barevné koberce a na každém rohu pěkně opečovávaný fikus a že taky pořádají vánoční večírek.   
Z přemýšlení nad pitominami ho vytrhl pobavený smích, který vycházel zpoza dveří, kam měl namířeno. Byla to jedna menší společenská místnost, kde rád obědval se dvěma svými kolegy a kamarády. Zrovna teď jim šel pro oběd a nechal jim tam Zimního vojáka, aby na něj těch pár minut dohlédli.   
„Bože, co mu to chudákovi zase děláte?“ protočil oči, když vešel a první, co viděl, byl zmatený voják, kterému na hlavu nasadili čelenku se sobími parohy. Ti dva holomci se chechtali o sto šest a voják nechápal, co to má na hlavě, byl to pro něj neznámý pocit a bylo vidět, že by si to nejraději sundal, ale věděl, že bez rozkazu nesmí nic.  
„Dejte mu to dolů. Vždyť je z toho celý vyjevený.“   
„Ty, Brocku,“ řekl jeden, když vojákovi paroží sundal. „Byl on někdy vzhůru přes Vánoce?“  
Posadil se ke stolu a zamyslel se. „Myslím, že ne.“  
„Takže toto jsou jeho první Vánoce od roku čtyřicet… nevím ani kolik. Co kdybys ho vzal na tu party?“  
Zaťukal si na čelo. „Jeho jo? Co by z toho měl.“  
Pokrčil rameny. „Co víš, co se mu v té hlavě honí. Mimo mise vypadá, že neumí do pěti napočítat, ale třeba by se mu tam líbilo. Co, Zmrzlíku, chceš na večírek?“  
Voják na něj tupě hleděl a jen párkrát zamrkal.  
„Ne fakt,“ přidal se druhý. „To není blbý nápad. Když ho vezmeme, tak by nás Pierce mohl přizvat k sobě do toho svého vip salónku jen pro zvaná. Jeho,“ kývl k vojákovi, „tam určitě bude chtít mít, protože po něm slintá a kdyby mohl, tak už ho šuká. A my jsme jeho opatrovníci, takže musíme s ním. Loni se prý tak ožral, že tam tancoval bez košile a to je něco, co bych fakt chtěl vidět.“  
„Bude tam hodně lidí,“ namítl Brock. „A hudba. Bude se bát a celou dobu bude zas na mě nalepený.“ Z nich tří, kteří ho měli střídavě na starost, měl voják zrovna jeho v oblibě, což nebylo vždycky příjemné, protože ho často pronásledoval jako ocásek.   
„Je to dva jedna, Brocku,“ řekl zase první. „Tak na zkoušku. Kdyby začal jančit, tak ho zas odvedeš.“  
Povzdechl si. „No dobře…“

Voják obvykle nosil buďto bojové oblečení, nebo něco pohodlného jako volné tričko a tepláky. Ani jedno nebylo něco, v čem by ho chtěl přivést na večírek. Koupil mu rifle a košili a doufal, že Zmrzlík nebude dělat problémy, když ho bude do nezvyklého oblečení oblékat.   
Naštěstí to zvládl v klidu, a tak mu Brock bez problému zapnul košili a zakasal ji.   
„Jaký jsi najednou fešák,“ prohlédl si ho a pak mu trochu učesal vlasy. „Tak pojď.“  
Večírek už před nějakou dobou začal, ale on se tam nijak nehrnul. Nebyl zrovna typ, co by potřeboval na takové akce chodit.   
Když se Pierce dozvěděl, že berou vojáka, byl naprosto nadšený a hned je zval do své části mezi hydří smetánku. Výhodou bylo, že se tam dalo dostat tak, aby se vyhnul zbytku lidí ve velkém sále, čili bude mít voják míň důvodů se lekat.  
„Tady je ta naše prdelka!“ rozpřáhl ruce namazaný Pierce, když se s vojákem ukázal ve dveřích. Vrávoravě se postavil a kráčel k němu. „To je zadek,“ začal ho osahával. „No dívejte na to.“ Pořádně ho přes něj pleskl a voják s kňournutím zacouval za Brocka.   
„Ale,“ pocuchal ho Pierce ve vlasech. „Snad se nebudeš bát, co? Pojďte, sedněte k nám,“ ukázal na velký gauč.   
Brock si povzdechl a šel.   
„Něco k jídlu, pití? Je tu všechno, od šampaňského až po pivo.“  
„Mně pivo a jemu nějaký džus nebo tak. Sladké, bez bublinek a ne grepové.“  
„Má ho naučeného nejlíp z nás,“ řekl John, jeden z těch, co o vojáka pečovali. „Se Zmrzlíkem je to těžké, když prakticky nemluví, ale Brock to nepotřebuje. Mrkne na něj a hned pozná, co chce. Nechápu, jak to dělá.“  
Brock pokrčil rameny. „Nějak to prostě poznám.“ Nadzvedl ruku, pod kterou se voják snažil dostat. Když měl konečně prostor, těsně se k němu přitiskl a zabořil mu hlavu ke krku.   
„Je tu na něj moc lidí,“ vysvětlil Brock a lehce ho hladil po vlasech, aby ho uklidnil.   
„A taky je to hrozný mazel,“ dodal Charles, druhý z těch, co se o něj starali. „K nám ani tak ne, ale k Brockovi se tulí pořád. Nejraději by se od něj nehnul. Spí s tebou v posteli?“  
Brock zavrtěl hlavou. „Jednou bych mu to dovolil a už bych ho z ní nikdy nedostal. Nesmí být tolik fixovaný.“  
„Nedal by si někdo k jídlu?“ zeptal se Pierce, který byl vojákem naprosto fascinovaný. Nikdo nevěděl, jestli ho bere víc jako sexuální objekt nebo jako zvířátko.  
„Ne,“ zamítl Brock a John s Charlesem se na něj zašklebili.  
„Nebuď na toho chudáka pořád tak přísný.“  
„Vím, co je pro něj nejlepší!“  
„Ale no tak. Aspoň dneska ho nech být. Podívej, kolik je tam dobrého jídla. To mu bude určitě šmakovat.“  
„No právě! Nepozná kdy má dost. Je schopný to tady celé spást a pak tu akorát něco ohodí.“  
„Nechápu, že zrovna tebe má nejraději. Nikdy mu nic nedovolíš.“  
„To je možná ten důvod. Protože ví, že mám rozum a nenechám ho udělat nic, po čem by mu bylo nedobře. No schválně, kolikrát jste vy po něm uklízeli, když se pozvracel, a kolikrát já?“  
„Aspoň o těch Vánocích mu něco dovol,“ doslova zaškemral John.  
„Prosím prosím,“ přidal se Charles a k němu i někteří ostatní, co tu byli.   
„Tak fajn. Zmrzlo,“ koukl na něj, „dal by sis teda něco?“   
Zimní voják se bleskově posadil a nadšeně kýval hlavou.  
„Tam si vezmi talířek a vybereš si pět věcí. Pět, rozumíš? Ne víc. A přijdeš mi je ukázat. Ne že budeš něco tajně ujídat!“ pohrozil se zdviženým prstem.   
Brock věděl, že mu může věřit, ale přesto ho po očku sledoval. Ono stačil, aby si zobnul něčeho nevhodného, a zbytek večera bude kňučet, jak mu bude zle. Měl poměrně citlivé trávení, a tak bylo třeba sledovat, co jí.   
Musel se pousmát, když ho viděl, jak pomalu prochází kolem stolu přeplněného jídlem a každé z nich hodnotí. Mohl si víc jen pět, a tak volil velmi pečlivě. Nakonec si přinesl dva obložené chlebíčky, pařížský dort a nějaké dvě další sladkosti. Poslušně Brockovi podal talíř.   
Z jednoho chlebíčku mu zabavil pálivou papričku, jinak mu jeho výběr schválil. I když chvíli váhal, když viděl množství šlehačky.   
„Pěkně pomalu,“ připomněl mu, protože voják měl ve zvyku všechno rychle zhltnout. „A zkus nebýt celý od šlehačky.“  
„No podívej, jak mu šmakuje. A ty bys mu to potěšení odepřel,“ křenil se Charles a podal Brockovi pohár se šampaňským.   
Zmrzlík pomalu uždibovat ze svého výběru a Brock ho přestal sledovat. Místo toho svou pozornost upnul na jednu slečnu ve velmi krátkých šatech. Házeli po sobě pohledy už nějakou dobu, ale nikdy neměli moc čas na něco víc. Ale dneska se to očividně změní. Slečna si dala ještě jednoho panáka na kuráž a pak poměrně sebevědomě zamířila k němu. Mrkla na něj. Zvedl se od stolu, omluvil se, že bude hned zpět, a ignoroval chechtání ostatních.   
„On se ti hned vrátí,“ ubezpečil John Zmrzlíka, když zvedl hlavu a zmateně se rozhlížel ve snaze najít Brocka.   
„Šel se trošku… kamarádit,“ zazubil se a naklonil se k němu blíž. „Běž si vybrat dalších pět dobrot, ať si to čekání zkrátíš,“ mrkl na něj.  
Brockův sexuální život v poslední době nebyl moc pestrý, protože veškerý svůj čas věnoval péči o Zimního vojáka. A tak teď, když měl příležitost, si ji hodlal řádně užít. Původní rychlovka se nakonec natáhla na tři kola a zpět k ostatním se vracel asi po hodině. A hned první věc, kterou viděl, mu úplně zkazila dobrou náladu.  
„Jste normální?!“ přihnal se k nim a vytrhl Zmrzlíkovi z ruky lahev s pivem. „Nepřemýšlíte hlavou, že? Lít do něj alkohol. Kdo ví, co to s ním udělá!“  
„Hej, nic moc,“ pokrčil rameny John, který, jako ostatně prakticky každý tady, už měl hodně dobrou náladu. „Má v sobě čtyři a půl piva a nijak moc to poznat nejde. Jen mu trošku svítí očka.“  
„Čtyři a půl… Máte do prdele vůbec mozek?! Nechat vás chvíli o samotě… A kdy byl vůbec naposledy na záchodě?“  
Pokrčili rameny. „Asi než jste sem šli.“  
Zhluboka se nadechl, aby se trochu uklidnil. „Zkuste laskavě příště myslet. A ty utíkej čurat. No honem!“ pobídl ho, když viděl, jak silně k sobě tiskne stehna. „Lijete do něj piva a nepošlete ho na záchod, fakt logika. Vždyť víte, že si sám neřekne. Ale kdyby to tu pustil do kalhot, tak převlékání necháte zas na mě, co?“  
„Nějak nás to vůbec nenapadlo…“  
„Vás toho v tomto stavu dost nenapadá. Ani se nechce ptát, co všechno jste do něj nacpali. Jestli mu bude zle a vyhodí to do postele, budete si ji převlékat vy. Bože!“ Udělal si pár koleček po místnosti a brblal si něco o tom, jací jsou to pitomci a že voják rozhodně nesmí alkohol. „Tak co, stihls to?“ zeptal se, když se jeho svěřenec objevil ve dveřích.  
Voják přikývl, ale Brock mu stejně pro jistotu rukou zajel do kalhot. Naštěstí sucho. Zakasal ho a posadili se zpět na gauč. Zmrzlík se k němu hned začal lísat a zlehka se u toho hihňal.  
„Ty jsi trochu mázly, čoveče. To jsou volové, co? Vy jste fakt pitomci,“ zanadával si ještě jednou, pak Zmrzlíkovi pomohl vydrápat se mu na klín. Tam se stočil, opřel si hlavu o jeho rameno a zavřel oči. „No trošku si pospi, ať to vyprchá. Bože, jestli mu bude zle… Kolik toho nakonec snědl?“  
„Už nic. Chtěli jsme mu ještě něco dát, ale on odmítal.“  
„Odmítal?“ podivil se Brock. Zimní voják měl rád sladké, to o něm bylo známo. Předpokládal, že když nebude pod dozorem a bude tu mít takový výběr, určitě neodolá.  
„Velitel zakázal,“ zamumlalo mu klubko na klíně a Brock se musel usmát. Nic si nevzal, protože mu řekl, že smí jen pět kusů. „Hodný kluk,“ pohladil ho po zádech. Za pár chvil už Zmrzlík spal.   
Zdříml si na půl hodinky, během které si Brock povídal s ostatními. Spíš ze slušnosti, měli už docela hladinku a jeho přestávalo bavit poslouchat jejich opilecké hihňání.   
„Víš, že umí na klavír?“ zeptal se Charles. „Všimli jsme si toho klavíru tam vzadu a napadlo nás, že ho k němu posadíme, aby si zkusil zabrnkat a on nám úplně vyrazil dech. Žádný virtuóz to není, ale poslouchat se to dalo. Zajímalo by mě, kde se to naučil. Jestli ještě před tím, než se stal… nebo ho to naučili Rusáci nebo někdo od nás. No jo, o tobě je řeč,“ mrkl na vojáka, který se začal probouzet. „Půjdeš zahrát velitelovi? Udělá mu to radost. Že?“  
Brock kývl. Radost mu to nijak extra neudělá, ale byl zvědavý. „Zahraješ?“ sklonil se k němu a odhrnul mu vlasy z tváře.   
Zmrzla se rozpačitě zavrtěl a přikývl. Slezl mu z klína a přešel ke klavíru.   
Brock musel uznat, že hrát moc pěkně. Nic složitého, spíš takové hospodské odrhovačky. Dost možná se to v těch hospodách i naučil. Nevěděl o jeho minulosti mnoho, ale věděl, že to býval docela proutník a dalo se předpokládat, že v hospodách trávil dost času.   
„Moc pěkné. Šikovný,“ pochválil ho a Zimní voják se doslova roztápěl blahem. Zbožňoval, když ho velitel za něco chválil. „Zahraj ještě něco.“  
Zahrál ještě dalších pět písniček, uprostřed šesté se znenadání zastavil. Brock byl zabraný do hovoru, a tak si toho moc nevšímal. Než zaslechl čísi hlas.  
„Myslím, že… potřebuje na záchod.“  
„A já myslím, že už je trochu pozdě.“  
Honem se zvedl a došel k Zmrzlíkovi, který seděl na židli, měl ruku mezi nohama a na kalhotách středně velký mokrý flek.   
„To jsou ta vaše piva,“ sykl. „Pojď,“ popadl ho za ruku a vytáhl na nohy. Zkusí doběhnout na záchod. Bude muset řešit mokré kalhoty, ale třeba ne louži na podlaze.   
Záchod naštěstí nebyl daleko. Voják sice při každém kroku trochu učurával, a když mu rozepínal kalhoty, měl je mokré až ke kolenům, ale většinu naštěstí udržel. Posadil ho na záchod a byl překvapený, že se dokázal nepočurat úplně, protože toho v sobě držel opravdu hodně.   
„Omlouvám se,“ pípl tiše a provinile, když mu pak zase natahoval mokré kalhoty.  
„Nemáš za to. Byla to jejich vina. Kromě toho mi to přišlo akorát vhod. Už mě to tam nebavilo, aspoň mám výmluvu, proč odejít. Dneska ti dáme na noc pro jistotu plenku, jo?“  
Začervenal se, ale neodmlouval.  
Do hodiny byl umytý, v plence a pyžamu a Brock ho ukládal do postele. Pořádně ho zakryl, popřál mu dobrou noc a zvedl se k odchodu. Jenže když byl u dveří, Zmrzlík se vymotal z deky, vyskočil z postele, klekl si a sáhl pod ni. Brock nechápal, co dělá, a tak šel blíž.   
Zimní voják mu podal jakousi skleničku a čímsi uvnitř. Když se na to zadíval pořádně, zjistil, že je to naprasklá zavařovačka, ve které je jakýsi zmuchlaný kus čehosi, co ve světle odrážel barvy. Nespíš nějaké odpadky, které tajně sebral, když byl venku.   
„Dárek. Nejlepší velitel,“ zamumlal voják, přešlápl a pak ho objal. Brock to nerad přiznával, ale byl docela dojatý. Nečekal, že by od něj dostal dárek, a už vůbec ne tak upřímné objetí. Obtočil mu ruce kolem pasu a přitiskl si ho k sobě.  
„Děkuju. Zítra ti taky vymyslím nějaký dáreček. Jsi hodný a poslušný klik, to si to zaslouží. Ale teď spinkat.“ Uložil ho do postele, zakryl, dal mu pusu na čelo a výjimečně hned neodešel, ale chytil ho za ruku a počkal, až usne.


End file.
